wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Hidden Evil
Do not edit unless I used your character in the fanfic with permission and I got their personality or appearance wrong. Thank you. thiiisss diieeeddd Credits Credit to Lacey for letting me use Barren! Credit to Piggy for letting me use Hurricane! Credit to Oceancurse for letting me use Ocean! Prologue Queen Coral was feeling dreadful, oh, so dreadful! Her stomach was in pain, her head was spinning, and her chest felt tight. Oh, goodness, ''she thought as she took another sip of water, laying on her bed. It was odd sleeping above water in her new palace, but it was a bit more comfy. No currents pushing against you, no annoying dripping noises, Coral liked that. But still, AWFUL! Coral heard talonsteps coming towards her room. "Grandmother? Can I get you anything?" It was Alexandrite, her granddaughter. Coral didn't like to be called "grandmother", it made her feel old, but she was only in her late 20's. "Yes, dear. Another goblet of water?" Coral replied. "Ok." Alex took the empty goblet and walked out of the room. The queen felt a wave of anger. She heard more talonsteps. ''Seriously? This time, it was her servant, Crustacean. "Your Majesty," he said. "I have your mango thing." he said quietly. "Drink." Coral corrected him. Moray said it would help with her pain. Then, as quiet as a mouse, Alexandrite appeared with her water. "Here." she said. Then Coral heard loud, yelling. "RACE YA!!!" one voice said. "No! Cheetah, you always win!" said another. "Well, you guys are to slow." said the first. "One your marks, get set...GO!" "HEY! CHEATER!!!!!" screeched the 2nd. "STOP IT." said a new voice. "'You '''stop it, Lemming!" "Whatever," Lemming muttered. "STOP SAYING ALL OF US CHEATED. BE NICE." said ''another voice. Suddenly, a SandWing, IceWing, NightWing, RainWing, and SkyWing stood behind Alex. "These are quite some friends." Queen Coral said, sarcastically. "Hope you feel better," said Alexandrite as she walked out of the room with her friends. "WHAT were you thinking!? Coral wasn't excited about letting you guys in, AND YOU MESS IT UP." she whisper yelled. Back in Coral's bedroom, Crustacean wait to be dimissed, nervously. suddenly, the queen felt a surge of power come through her. The Sea/Sand hybrid wait there, jittery. "You look a lot better, your majesty." said Crustacean. "I am ''you ''doofus," ''The Queen spat. " I'm happy you are-" "NO! GET OUT YOU IDIOT! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE! GO!" She roared. Crustacean scattered out of the room. "Grandmother-" "NO!" she yelled. "Yikes," whispered Weed. "Let's go," whispered Alex. The crew scrambled out, away from Coral. "MESSNGER!" she yelled. A green SeaWing scrambled into her room. "Yes, your highness?" he asked, nervously. "Get Shark and his team. I need him to do a little favor." Chapter 1 Back at JMA, Alexandrite was arguing with another student. ''Again. ''"No! YOU were the one!" she yelled. "No! It was YOU!" The other student yelled, an light blue IceWing. They babbled and babbled, on and on. Then, it got nasty. The other student lashed at Alex's eye. It was a blur of blue and purple and orange. Wait...''Orange!? "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''shrieked the orange blur. Her vision cleared. There was Tailwind, as screaming bloody murder. ''What a wimp...HOLY MOONS! Tailwind had jumped in front of Alex...before she could get hit! Tailwind was on the floor, screaming. Right under his eye, was a deep cut. Alexandrite walked over to him, and nudged him to get up. He got up, looking desperately at her. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!? I have always wanted a scar!" She yelled. She looked up at Tailwind, who was almost twice the size of her, and saw his crushed face. ''What did I do? ''"Let's get you to Starfruit." She looked up at his relived and caring face, and twined her tail around his. As they reached Starfruit's office, she jumped out. "Oh, have mercy!" she cried, and pulled Tailwind into her office. As a kind and caring dragoness, she was also worried a lot. The yellowish green RainWing started cleaning Tailwind's wound. "Now, we must clean it so it doesn't get infected." she said in the office, but Alex could still hear her through the closed door. Alexandrite waited around bored, and thinking about Tailwind. ''Does he like me? Like, like like? His eyes... NOPE. TOTALLY NOT CRUSHING. I WILL REFUSE TO CRUSH. ''"ALEXANDRITE!" Alex jumped, startled. She looked over, and it was her mother, steaming mad. "Princess Alexandrite of the SeaWings, how DARE you fail this test!" She held up a scroll with Alex's messy handwriting on it. Then, she noticed a large red "F" on the paper. "It didn't make sense," she replied. Tsunami rolled her eyes. "You will ''ask your teacher to correct it." '' she said real slowly, like Alexandrite was a little dragonet. "Mooooommmmmmm," Alex whined. "Moons, help me," Tsunami mumbled as she dragged herself away. Parakeet suddenly jumped infront of Alexandrite, tears in her eyes. "Is Tailwind okay?" she cried. Alexandrite looked down at her. It was nice to be taller than someone for once. "He'll be fine." Alex replied. ''click! ''Tailwind came out of the room, with a large scar under his eye. "TAILWIND!!! ARE YOU OK? WHAT ''HAPPENED?" ''cried Parakeet, jumping all over him. "Long story," he replied, and smiled weakly over at Alex. She felt a wave of guilt flush over her, like a tsunami. She smiled nervously back. ''What a horrible dragon I am. '' "''GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYSSSSSSS!!!!!" '' Starteller scrambled into the hallway, panting. She looked worried. "What is it Star?" asked Alex. "Coral," she muttered. "What?" they all asked at the same time. "Is forming an army of hybrids...to take over Phyrria." Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Romance)